1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for the safe and rapid evacuation of a building during an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fires, terrorist action and other emergency situations require prompt and safe evacuation of a building in order to save lives and minimize injuries and property loss. The problems with respect to such disasters have been more serious with respect to high-rise buildings as means for evacuation which are readily available with respect to low-rise buildings are not suitable. As is generally known, heat sensing elevators cannot be used safely in a building which is burning. In addition, stairways frequently cannot be used in times of disaster due to smoke distribution or loss of lighting as a result of disruption of electrical power. Also, it is generally understood that a fireman's ladder cannot reach higher than about eight floors. Also, there is a maximum height from which one may safely jump into a fireman's net.
Numerous documented cases exist regarding loss of hundreds for lives, in such disasters in high-rise buildings. Various means have been suggested of attempting to provide solutions to this problem. My prior application entitled "Evacuation System and Associated Method" which is copending and bears Ser. No. 568,647 provides certain suggested solutions to these problems.
British Pat. No. 9947 discloses an evacuation system wherein a rope suspended footboard is adapted to descend within a tapered chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,366 suggests an escape tube which has a cylindrical outer tube and an internal tube which is adapted to provide zig-zag path for transport of a descending individual. A zig-zag path is said to retard the speed of the falling individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,934 discloses an escape device wherein an annular, outer chamber is inflatable and has resilient portions. The falling member is said to have its rate of descent controlled by the interior of the annulus which is under gas pressure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,644; 3,977,495 and 4,005,762 disclose an escape tube which is said to be elastic in a circumferential direction, but not in a longitudinal direction. An outer support sleeve is provided. In one embodiment a cabin is attached to a pretensioned cable to facilitate descent. The annular air chamber is said to provide a braking action. These patents also disclose the use of an endless ladder in connection with the tube restraint.
In spite of these prior disclosures, there remains a need for an improved, effective system for evacuating a building under emergency conditions in such fashion that evacuation can be accomplished safely, rapidly and in a mechanically efficient manner.